


Nevinná poznámka

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, Sexuality Issues, mischievous Hotch
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden malý a naprosto nevinný komentář vyvolá vlnu podezření v celém týmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevinná poznámka

Byl to jeden z těch nudnějších dní, kdy celý tým trčel v kanceláři a snažil se neusnout během dohánění věčně zanedbávaného a odkládaného papírování. 

Skoro jako by si všichni strašní sérioví vrazi, žháři a násilníci Ameriky dali na den pauzu, aby Straussová nenadávala, že zase neodevzdali nějakou zprávu. 

Reid seděl spořádaně u svého stolu, před sebou hromadu dokumentů, které bude muset vyplnit, podepsat a odevzdat, popřípadě roztřídit – byl si přitom jistý, že ne všechno je jeho, něco určitě patřilo Emily a Morganovi, kteří si zjednodušovali práci tím, že některé své spisy schovávali do jeho hromádky, když si odskočil dolít kávu – a ze všech sil se snažil držet se svého plánu na dnešní den: rychle vypsat všechno, co potřebuje, a pak zmizet, aby mohl jet domů a připravit něco k jídlu pro Hotche, protože když už ho pozval k sobě na večeři, měl by mu taky nějakou dát, než ho odtáhne (nebo se nechá odtáhnout) do ložnice. 

Proto docela zdárně odolával nutkání zvednout hlavu a pokusit se zjistit, jestli mezerami mezi žaluziemi na oknech Hotchovy kanceláře uvidí dovnitř a na svého tajného přítele nebo ne ( _Soustřeď se, proboha, soustřeď se, nebo to hlášení nikdy nedopíšeš!_ ), a taky se mu poměrně dobře dařilo nevnímat jak Emilyino otrávené brblání, tak i to, jak se těsně vedle něj bavili Morgan s Garciovou, která se u sebe zřejmě nudila, a tak se přišla trochu zabavit. 

Ano, bylo náročné ignorovat jejich dobromyslné přehadování a tichý smích, ale on byl přece génius, takže to zvládal, nebo to alespoň zvládal do chvíle, kdy –

„Reide? To je…?“ ozval se vedle něj Morganův hlas, a pak Morgan zalapal po dechu, a než se Reid stačil vzpamatovat, nakláněl se k němu a prsty odhrnoval jeho fialovou šálu z místa, kde už byla uvolněná, a Reid vytřeštil oči, protože okamžitě pochopil, na co se ho Morgan ptá. 

Na jasně rudé místečko na krku, kousek pod levým uchem, kde byly nejspíš ještě teď nezřetelně vidět otisky Hotchových zubů, od toho, jak ho Hotch ráno zdržel tak moc (nejdříve muchlováním – a Reid se usmíval ještě teď, když si na to vzpomněl – a následným hledáním šály), že skoro přišli pozdě do práce. 

„Je!“ usoudil Morgan a zářivě se usmál, v očích hrdost. „Reide, Reide, kterápak si tě označkovala, tygře?“ zeptal se ho s upřímným zájmem a smíchem tak hlasitým, že přilákal zbytek týmu. 

Opravdu, _celý_ zbytek týmu. JJ, Rossi i Hotch vylezli ze svých kanceláří a došli k nim, zvědaví, co se děje, a Emily vyskočila ze židle a byla u nich ve dvou vteřinách, šťastná, že má uvěřitelnou výmluvu, proč už se nemůže probírat spisy. 

„Co se tady děje?“ dožadoval se Hotch důrazně vysvětlení, když viděl Morganův široký úsměv a Reidovu rozpaky zrudlou tvář. Ale nezněl naštvaně, že nepracují, nebo že vyrušují při práci jeho. Možná byl taky rád za trochu rozptýlení. Jeho pohled zakotvil na Reidově obličeji o vteřinu déle, než bylo nutné, a v jeho očích bylo jemné pobavení a zájem, jako by se ptal, jestli má Morgana zastavit. 

„Reid má přítelkyni!“ prohlásil Morgan vesele a poplácal svého mladého kolegu po rameni. 

Emily povytáhla obočí a zatvářila se uznale. Rossi vypadal pobaveně. 

„Přítelkyni?“ JJ zalapala po dechu a dotčeně se zamračila. „Proč nic nevím?“ zeptala se, v hlase tichou stopu ublíženosti. 

Reid se kousl do rtu a nervózně se rozhlédl po svých kolezích, ramena mírně nachýlená dopředu, trochu skrčený, jako by se snažil ve své židli zmizet nebo odolával touze z ní vyskočit a utéct z dosahu jejich zvědavosti a přehnaného zájmu. Úmyslně se pohledem vyhnul Hotchovu obličeji a místo toho těkal pohledem z jednoho kolegy na druhého, jak se pokoušel odhadnout, u kterého z nich má naději na to, že přestane, když na něj Reid udělá smutné oči. 

„Tak ho nechte,“ zastala se ho Emily nečekaně a mile, skoro až chápavě se na něj usmála, v očích jiskřičky. „Může nám přece všechno povědět večer, až s námi půjde do toho nového baru, kam jsme se chtěli podívat.“ 

JJ a Morgan její nápad okamžitě schválili, stejně jako Rossi, zatímco Hotch se rozhodl zachovat mlčení a kamennou tvář a Garciová si začala brblat něco o tom, proč má čekat do večera, když má Reida před sebou teď a může ho mučit, dokud se jí nesvěří s každým detailem. 

Reidovi se hrůzou rozšířily oči, když si to představil. On, v baru, jak do něj Morgan lije alkohol, aby se _uvolnil_ , zatímco Emily, JJ a Garcia kolem něj poskakují a tahají z něj informace o „dámě jeho srdce“ a Hotch s Rossim pomalu upíjejí skotskou, pobaveně ho sledují a čekají, kdy se pod tou péčí zlomí. 

Němě otevřel pusu a otřeseně na Emily zíral. To přece nemohla myslet vážně?! 

„Ehm, promiň, ale…“ dostal ze sebe nakonec, s předstíraným klidem a kuráží. „Už mám dneska plány.“ 

„Rande?“ Garciová vypískla tak, že sebou trhnul nejen Reid, ale i Morgan, který stál hned vedle ní. 

Reid neodpověděl, ale zřejmě to ani nebylo třeba, protože jeho tým evidentně považoval jeho mlčení za souhlas. Mlčení a _červenání_.

JJ se zamračila. „Doufám, že je milá,“ prohodila ležérně, ale její tón jasně svědčil o tom, že pokud se někde na světě najde někdo – _kdokoli_ – kdo na Reida nebude milý, podá si ho. JJ a její ochranitelský pud. Mámu v sobě prostě nezapřela. 

Reid si okamžitě vzpomněl na to, jak skvěle se k němu Hotch choval, jak ho vodil na večeře, jak si spolu hráli s Jackem a jak ho ráno budíval vůní horké, čerstvé kávy, připravené přesně tak, jak to měl rád… bezděky se usmál. „Jo, je milý,“ prohlásil nepřítomně. 

Na okamžik bylo kolem něj naprosté ticho, jak ženám chvilku trvalo, než se z jeho prohlášení vzpamatovaly natolik, aby mohly předstírat, že je nešokovalo. Morgan naprázdno otevíral a zavíral pusu. Hotch se tvářil naprosto klidně a Rossi vůbec nevypadal překvapeně. 

„Milý?“ zopakoval po něm Morgana ohromeně, když se konečně zmohl na slovo. Zdálo se, že se v něm pere několik pocitů, jedním z nich zklamání nad tím, že se mu Reid s něčím takovým nikdy nesvěřil. „Neměl jsem tušení, že jsi gay!“ 

Reid protočil oči nad jeho výrazem. „Nejsem gay.“ 

Všichni (kromě Hotche, toho si ale právě teď naštěstí nikdo příliš nevšímal) se zatvářili zmateně. Morgan se nechápavě zamračil. „Ale řekl jsi –“

Hotch, který se očividně konečně rozhodl zapojit se do konverzace a ovládnout situaci, mu skočil do řeči, nejspíše aby ušetřil Reida dalšího trauma. „Morgane, věřím, že už jsi někdy slyšel o bisexualitě?“ zeptal se muže klidně a risknul krátký pohled na Reida. A i když se přitom neusmál, výraz v jeho očích byl tak měkký a laskavý, že kdyby Reid nevěděl, že to udělat nesmí, alespoň ne tady, už dávno by ho objímal a tisknul se k němu. 

Hotchův pohled se vrátil k Morganovi. V očích se mu zablýsklo. „A taky věřím, že s tím nebudeš mít problém,“ nadhodil, jedno obočí zdvižené, výraz intenzivní. 

„Jasně, že ne!“ ohradil se Morgan bez zaváhání, ohromený a zraněný tím, že něco takového mohlo Hotche vůbec napadnout. „Mně je fuk, jestli Reid spí s holkama nebo chlapama!“ prohlásil rozohněně, a aniž si všiml jedné slzy dojetí v koutku Garciina oka, rychle se na Reida usmál, aby ho ujistil, že to myslí vážně. 

Reid mu úsměv oplatil. 

„To jsem rád,“ Hotch kývnul hlavou, „protože bych rozhodně neměl radost, kdyby mezi sebou _moji agenti_ měli nějaké problémy, zvlášť kvůli něčemu _takhle_ osobnímu.“ Hotch se na Morgana zářivě usmál, což bylo samo o sobě tak neobvyklé, že to všechny ostatní ve vteřině vyvedlo z míry, bez ohledu na to, co řekne dál. „Navíc není jediným členem týmu, který je bi.“ 

„Cože?“ ptal se Morgan šokovaně, s pusou pootevřenou a očima navrch hlavy. „Kdo?“ 

Hotch se zatvářil nevinně a neřekl ani slovo. 

Morgan se rádoby nenápadně rozhlédl po svých kolezích, jak se pokoušel odhadnout, o kom je řeč (důrazně přitom ignoroval jejich překvapené výrazy), a pak se k Hotchovi naklonil blíže. „Kdo?“ zopakoval svoji otázku, tentokrát tišším hlasem, jakoby spiklenecky. 

Skoro jako by říkal, že mu to klidně může říct, protože on to přece nikomu nepoví. 

Hotch zamrkal předstíraným překvapením. „Kdo co?“ 

Ale Morgan v jeho hlase a výrazu vyčetl jediné. _Ne-ře-knu._

Rossi se hluboce zasmál. „Spíš kdo s kým, ne?“ navrhl bezelstně. 

Morgan se na něj podezřívavě zadíval. 

***

Na chodbách útvaru analýzy chování byl relativní klid. 

Byl tam dokonalý klid, co se týkalo případů. Zrovna teď neměli nic na práci, poslední případ byl uzavřen přede dvěma dny, a to velice úspěšně (vrah byl dopaden a unesená oběť zachráněna dřív, než jí stačil jakkoli ublížit, což byl ten nejlepší konec, v jaký vůbec mohli doufat), takže teď jen doháněli resty a v duchu se modlili, aby jim JJ brzy zase něco našla, protože tak by mohli zahodit papírování a vydat se někam do akce. Co se týkalo vztahů mezi jednotlivými kolegy… panovala v týmu velmi napjatá atmosféra. 

Žádné neshody nebo dokonce hádky, nic takového, spíš… mírná nedůvěra. Pochybné teorie. Kradmé pohledy. Šeptání. 

Hotche by v životě nenapadlo, že by jeho prohlášení mohlo na tým tak zapůsobit, ale bylo to tak. 

Morgan, který si bláhově myslel, že se díky své pověsti svůdce, který má každý pátek, a někdy i v sobotu, jinou, _dámskou_ společnost na noc, vyhne podezření ze strany ostatních, byl nemile překvapen, když se ho Garciová přede všemi otevřeně zeptala na něco, o čem se ostatní už pár dní tiše dohadovali, a sice jestli tahle jeho pověst není trochu nadnesená a přikrášlená, aby zakryla skutečnost, že se mu líbí i muži, a kolik z těch žen, se kterými podle svých slov strávil noc, skutečně byly _ženy_.

Morgan zalapal naprázdno po dechu a vytřeštil oči tak moc, že kdyby Reid nevěděl, že to není možné, bál by se, že mu vypadnou. Takhle jen Morgan vypadal tak neuvěřitelně směsně, že se Reid neudržel a vyprskl smíchy. 

Morgan po něm hodil pohledem. „Uklidni se, fešáku,“ vyzval ho, načež si přitiskl dlaň na pusu, když si uvědomil, co řekl, a jak by se to možná taky dalo vykládat, a obrátil se bezradně na Garciovou, která se tvářila dokonale spokojeně, jako by právě dostala svoji odpověď, a s kývnutím zamířila pryč. 

„Garci! Nejsem…!“ volal za ní Morgan zoufale, ale neposlouchala ho, jen mu přes rameno zamávala a odhopsala pryč, přesvědčená o svojí pravdě. Sledován Emilyiným ostřížím zrakem se Morgan zhroutil na židli. 

V několika dalších dnech si Morgan zvykl říkat Reidovi místo jeho obvyklých přezdívek buďto jménem anebo ho označovat výrazem „kámo“, což se mu zdálo mnohem méně důvěrné a tedy daleko vhodnější. 

I když se mu tím nepodařilo změnit Garciin názor na jeho osobu. 

To však byl teprve začátek. Garciová ze dne na den přestala Emily říkat „černovlasá kráska“ a přestala trávit čas s JJ, za zavřenými dveřmi svého kutlochu, což byla dříve běžná praxe, kvůli něčemu, čemu říkaly holčičí pokec. Emily si poprvé po několika letech koupila sukni a přišla v ní do práce, nikdo to ale nepovažoval za dostatečný důkaz. JJ nemluvila skoro o ničem jiném než o Willovi nebo o nějakém Adamovi, se kterým chodila během vysoké, a naopak se úplně přestala zmiňovat o tom, že kdysi ve škole hrála fotbal, protože si najednou vzpomněla, co se říká o fotbalistkách. Všechny ženy si také dávaly zatracený pozor na to, aby se jedna druhé nedotkly, ani omylem, nebo aby se jedna po druhé ve sprchách nepodívaly způsobem, který by mohl být špatně pochopen, stejně jako se Morgan rozhodl, že se na žádného muže nebude dívat déle než dvě vteřiny v kuse, což poněkud komplikovalo spolupráci s policisty, kteří se jeho okatým přehlížením cítili dotčeni, zatímco byl potají přesvědčený, že se jedná o Rossiho, který přece žil v době sexuální revoluce – a nejspíš už byl i dost starý na to, aby si ji užil – takže to prostě musel být on! 

Jediný Rossi se zdál být celou situací naprosto nedotčený, dokonce natolik, že když se ho Emily odvážila zeptat, mezi čtyřma očima, jestli Hotch myslel jeho, klidně jí řekl, že tohle má dávno za sebou, ale že má svůj vlastní tajný tip, kdo by to mohl být. Při těch slovech se na ni významně podíval. Emily to zřejmě pochopila tak, že myslí ji, podle toho, jak rychle byla z jeho kanceláře pryč. 

***

Hotch stál u okna své kanceláře a pobaveně se díval skrze žaluzie, jak po sobě jeho agenti pokukují. 

„Nebylo by jednodušší prostě jim to říct?“ zeptal se Reid za jeho zády. 

Hotch se obrátil za jeho hlasem. Mladík seděl za jeho stolem, v jeho _křesle_ , pohodlně rozvalený, lokty na područkách a prsty propletené a pozorně ho sledoval. 

Hotch se usmál. „Líbí se mi, jak se snaží,“ přiznal se. 

Reid potřásl hlavou. „Víš, že na to jednou přijdou,“ upozornil ho, ale usmíval se, protože svým způsobem na tom něco bylo. Všichni se zabavili. Rozptýlili se něčím neškodným, co nikomu doopravdy neubližovalo, a nemysleli pořád jenom na práci a na ty hrůzy, které ji provázely. „Fajn, nech je ještě pár dní dusit ve vlastní šťávě,“ prohodil. 

Dveře se otevřely a do kanceláře bez zaklepání vešel Rossi. Hotch i Reid se k němu tázavě otočili, už kvůli tomu, že do Hotchovy kanceláře nechodil bez zaklepání nikdy _nikdo_ , dokonce i Straussová klepala a čekala na vyzvání, než vešla, ale Rossi tam jen stál a mlčky se na ně díval, a pokud ho nějak překvapilo, že je tam našel oba, nedal to nijak najevo. 

„Víte, překvapuje mě, že nikoho z nich ještě nenapadlo, že ten druhý jsi ty, Hotchi,“ prohlásil klidně. 

Hotch ani Reid nic neřekli, jen na něj dál beze slova zírali. Hotch se zářivě usmál. 

„Hmm,“ Rossi předstíral zamyšlení a poškrábal se na bradě. „Zvláštní, že to nikoho nenapadlo, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi to řekl _ty _. Vzhledem k tomu, kolik času spolu vy dva _trávíte_.“ Vyčkávavě se na Hotche díval. __

„Ano, rozhodně je to zvláštní,“ souhlasil Hotch, stále se širokým úsměvem. 

„To jsem si přesně myslel,“ Rossi pokýval hlavou a bez dalšího slova, zato se spokojeným úsměvem zase odešel. 

„Tak na to nakonec přece jen někdo přišel,“ oznámil Reid, obočí zvednuté. 

Hotch s úsměvem pokrčil rameny. 


End file.
